


He Smells Like Warm.

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Small Stories [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: for Julia.





	He Smells Like Warm.

**Author's Note:**

> for Julia.

It was cold in the house, not too bad but it was something he’d have to deal with. In the old apartment he could have wandered into the lounge and turned the fireplace on for some extra warmth but here, in the new flat, he was terrified of the fireplace. Not because it looked like a cement death trap but the fact they were never taught how to use it, as well as how it was gas powered and he still wasn’t over them almost dying in a gas leak. So, he stayed cold. 

Dan had gone out that morning, meeting his therapist was the only time he went out alone. Which left Phil alone for 2 hours every other week on a Tuesday morning. Sometimes he’d use that to his advantage and do things around the house. Occupying the time away from his other half with chores and admin so when he came home they could just hang out. Be it 2 weeks or 2 hours, time apart was weird to them. It put a small ache in their hearts and more thoughts of the other in their heads. It was a soulmate thing. 

The worst thing about Dan being out and Phil being scared of the fireplace was that he was extra cold. 

Dan was better than any fireplace, he was better than any blanket or sweater or person. Dan was hot, yeah he was nice to look at but he was also hot to the touch. Sleeping beside him meant that Phil normally was half out of the blanket and butt naked from the heat he produced. Cuddling on the couch in the summer was a challenge. But, holding him close and being not only warmed with love in his heart but from being encapsulated in Dan’s embrace was worth it. 

But he wasn’t home. And he wouldn’t be for a while yet. So the next best thing would be to put on the best coziest thing from their closet which just so happened to be Dan’s. The slightly too big, black teddy bear topman sweater that he loved on him. It wasn’t often he wore Dan’s things, but this happened to be his favorite thing to steal to wear around the house. 

Wearing it, alongside his ugly yellow emoji pj’s and his own branded socks, he dragged Dan’s ‘pimp’ blanket off their bed and up the stairs so he could relax on the couch. It was big enough to wrap around himself and lie down on the couch and be completely covered. He reached over to the side table and grabbed his laptop from the night before, resting it on his chest. 

A re-run of buffy on the tv, he answered a few emails and mindlessly scrolled through tumblr. The hour felt more like four, but by the time he was closing his laptop to get up and get a drink Dan was walking in the front door. He couldn’t help but smile. 

He put his laptop back on the table and stayed where he was, he rested his arm behind his head and tried to look natural and not like he was excited for him to be back. He heard Dan kick his shoes off, but he didn’t hear his feet on the stairs yet. Instead, his door closed. Phil felt his heart hurt a bit. He had to decide if he waited for Dan to come to him or if he went to check on him. Before he could even sit up his door was opening fast and hit the wall. “Shit.” he heard Dan’s soft voice say.

And then his feet hit the stairs. 

Rounding the corner into the lounge Phil watched a smile light up his face. “I was just going to ask where that sweater was.” he said softly. He was in his track pants like he had been that morning and his Colin shirt. 

“Want it?” Phil asked, lifting the blanket off himself and gesturing for Dan to come in and cuddle him. He didn’t object. He never did. 

Dan laid right on top on him, resting his head in the crook of Phil’s neck before Phil put the blanket back on top of them. He was so warm, Phil held him close and nuzzled his cheek on the top of Dan’s head.

“I’m fucking freezing. London is cold as fuck today.” Dan whispered.

It made Phil laugh. He was cold, but he was warm at the same time. “You feel amazing actually.” 

“Shut up I know you think I’m too hot.” 

“No I think you’re the perfect amount of warm.” he said, Dan scoffed. “At least for me. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“You just like that when you’re holding me we don’t have to pay extra for heating the flat.” Dan said, pulling the frugal Phil card. 

“And that we won’t die in a gas explosion.” Phil shot back. 

“Oi,” he said, squeezing Phil’s side. “That’s still fresh, it’s been 2 years but I’m still traumatized.” 

Phil held him tight. He smiled into his hair before leaving a kiss there. “I missed you.” 

“You’re a dork.” Dan mumbled, settling into him a bit more. Phil just shook his head in both disbelief and in love. “But I missed you too.”


End file.
